Kage Kounichi
by Lonedemongirl
Summary: Many people have forgiven the truth but some are still spectical. A young girl of the hidden leaf finds out the truth and wishes she never asked, but decides to take matters into her own hands
1. Prologue

note- Due to this just being a prologue. just to see how it goes ect. Im not the best writer. Ill upload the first chapter soon, of you spot any spelling mistakes please let me know and ill edit it. I do not own naruto or the serise, i do own this version and the original characters mentioned. Thanks and enjoy.  
(Update- 20/03/17- i've edited and amended all spelling mistakes)

Kage Kunoichi – Prologue

Location- Hidden Leaf village (Konohagakure )

Mother- Newia Nara

Farther- Alko Inuzuka

Daughter- Hasu Tsukiko

Team 9 – Hasu Tsukiko, Nero yaminio, Yamio karoni

Sensei- Naruto Uzumaki

Night fell over the Fire nation and the activity of the Akatsuki was causing a stir. While out on a Captain Alko and his team ran into some members of the Akatsuki. Newia was the ambush specialist and tried to stop the enemy's movement but being pregnant at the time it caused complication and thus she was injured. In the night of a full moon when Mewia gave birth to a healthy girl with pale white skin that almost glowed in the dark, and a tuft of black hair sat, fluffed on the top of her head. Her father smiled at the little bundle in her mother's arms and looks out to the moon and the spotted a little lotus flower blooming in the silver stream of light from the moon. "Hasu Tsukiko..." he murmured absently. " Hasu Tsukiko, that's what we should name her." Alko repeated, boldly. "Why Tsukiko, i'm fine with Hasu." Mewie responded looking down at her daughter. "Because we don't need to fight on which last name to give her from either Nara or Inuzuka, so this way she can be a member of both. Besides it's a full moon and there's a lotus blooming." Explained Alko. Mewie thought for a few moments and smiled "I guess you're right, it makes it easier. Hasu Tsukiko, Daughter of the Nara and Inuzuka clan, it's is." Chuckled and snuggles her daughter as the night drifted on.


	2. Chapter 1- New No Jutsu?

Note- I still don't own Naruto only the characters/ plot also please tell me of any spelling mistakes.

(Update 20/03/17 all spelling mistakes have been noted and edited)

Thanks!

Throughout Hasu's Life she had been trained in the Nara and Inuzuka clan ways and ended up combining both jutsu styles to create her own style. Hasu was special because not only did she create a new jutsu but she also had special eyes but she wasn't aware of their power. By the age of 6 Hasu was close to completing her first year of the academy and was going to move onto the second year but was always in the top 3 of her class, however never no.1 because that spot was always taken by Haibi Hyuga. Hasu wasn't the type of person to talk to others but she wasn't hated by them either. In her spare time she would just go and study as well as perfect her jutsu's as well as perfect her own style.

By the time of the exam, Hasu was nervous and feeling the pressure. "Cadent no. 74- Hasu Tsukiko! Enter!" Shouted a voice inside. The room was a long and narrow, with the examiners sat at one end. "To pass perform a bushin no jutsu" Tsunade-sama explained then took a drink of water. Hasu took a deep breath and performed the hand seals and winced. To her surprise she was between a total of four clones, two on either side. Had appeared on either side of her after the plumes of smoke clear. Tsunade-sama gave a nod of approval to Hasu, and the examiners. "You may leave now Hasu, well done" Tsunade-sama praised.

Beaming, Hasu politely bowed before leaving the room. Walking down the corridor, there were groups of people in and out of classrooms some muttering about the exam and some just goofing around, heading towards the exit and into the fresh air of outside. Hasu sighed and left the academy to her favourite reading spot and took out a scroll containing her books. Placing both hands on either side of the scroll, "summon" she muttered awkwardly and one of the books appeared but it wasn't the one she needed, so Hasu retired summoning the book she did want a couple more times than success. Hasu smiled and lifted the book.

The cover of the book read. Summoning Techniques- Different Summoning Creatures and Styles

*Jōnin OR HIGHER ONLY *

Hasu shrugged and cracked open the book and starts to read.

~Chapter one# -What is a summoning jutsu? -

A summoning jutsu is where you perform a series of hand seal and build up a lot of chakra to summon something, this can but from a number of things, scrolls, hand seals or ritual seals. Another form of summoning jutsu is the reverse summon. This is mainly used-

Hasu yawn and flicked forward a couple of chapters,

~Chapter Five# - how do to a summon jutsu?

Hand seals- these can vary depending on the creature at hand being summoned. Go to chapter 7 to find out the different summoning creatures. Scroll- these are mainly used for shinobi tools or just to store items to conserve space when out on missions-

Hasu flicks to chapter 7-

~Chapter Seven#- creature summons.

There are many creatures available for summon but it's choosing the right one for you. With summons you can't force one or it won't work. The 4 famous summons that are know: Hanzo of the rain with his salamander summon, orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin with his snake summon, tsunade, one of the legendary sannin, with her slug summon. Other summons may conclude with felines, canines, birds, sharks, reptiles and more. After you are able to connect with the summon creature and to summon one requires a lot of chakra and stamina to hold and control the summon in battle. Even though some summoning creature are willing to contract with you other may require a test to pass in order to gain their trust or to see if there worthy of a contract. There has been known to be certain summons that are resilient to contract with unless they meet the creatures requirements first-

Hasu skips a couple of paragraphs-

In order to perform your first summon you need to concentrate and perform the following seals- Hasu put the book down after reading the seals. "Summon no jutsu" Hasu recited and placed her hand on the ground. After the plume of smoke disappeared, Hasu stumbled backwards and landed hard on her butt and winced. "oi, human what gives?" A voice sounded from behind her and sounded displeased. "Human?" Hasu mumbled ... "yeah, that's what you are, aren't you?" The voice sounded again slightly amused this time. Hasu sat up and looked around and sniffed the air. "w-where am I" spinning to her feet. A yelp sounded behind her followed by a short low growl.

Hasu froze and turned her head a noticed what she was stood on, then panned her head to come nose to muzzle of a large wolf, a pissed off one at that. Hasu stepped backward, releasing the tail and watched as the wolf stood up wafting the, trodden tail with the other one. "T-two tails?" Hasu stammered both amazed and shocked. Soon the snarls turned into chuckles. You're funny, I like you. What's your name?" Hasu calmed down and look at the wolf. "Um I thought it was disrespectful to ask for someone's name with you stating your own first...".

She winced expecting the worst. "Ha-ha, you're right, I'm koru" "Hasu Tsukiko, besides where are we? This isn't the hidden leaf." Koru, eyes restrained from showing signs so twitched his ear instead. "No, this is a remote island on the back of a turtle, now why are you here? You're not a genin yet". Hasu looked worried "well err no i'm an academy student but I just took the graduation exam so I will be a genin!". Hasu protested going a little red, Koru laughed and clicked his claws. " I like you, besides you're something special cause not all kids can make it here well only most Jōnin

can make a summon jutsu but you kid, I'll make a contact with you." Koru rolled the scroll out and which was blank apart from different columns that were still blank. "This is a contract scroll this allows you to summon me to your location, to do this you need to write your name and seal it with blood." Hasu looked at the scroll. "Blood!" kuro nodded, slightly amused again and did the motion for it and encouraged Hasu to-do the same and she did and then the scroll poof and disappeared. "i'll send you back now, cause the people of your village may get worried" Hasu nodded "thank you kuro-san, but what are the hand heals?" kuro passes over a scroll before Hasu became a puff of white smoke as she appeared before the tree where she was, the sun was beginning to set.

The day of the graduation was here. Hasu, along with her parents turned up to the graduation ceremony. Hasu teacher began. "Thank you for joining us on the graduation ceremony, first order of business when your name is called please come to the front to receive your headband and certificate." This lasted about an hour but after that everyone crowed outside congratulating everyone and each other and Hasu was no exception. After receiving her parents prise other parents chimed in too. "Let's go get some ramen to celebrate?" Mewia said though a smile, refusing to hide how proud she was of Hasu. "Good idea". Chimed her Alko. 'Why does this sound scripted?' Wondered Hasu as she smiled and nodded, following her parents.

"Ahh geez, Jiji-san thanks!" sound a voice inside Ichiramu's ramen shop. Mewia and Alko froze. "Something wrong? Ma, Pa?" Hasu stood in front of them waving her hands. Mewia and Alko smiled said nothing and entered. "WELCOME~" Chimed the old man and his daughter at the same time. Hiding there scowls Mewia and Alko chimed in there thanks and ordered and so did Hasu. "Ahh shoot, I got to go or i'll be late for the introduction, thanks Jiji-san, Nee-san!" shout the boy as he ran outta the shop and disappeared. "Ma, who was that?" Ask Hasu after a mouthful of beef. "No-one dear..." Alko replied in a low mumble. The old man spoke up. "That was the village hero, Uzumaki Naruto. Never slows down or gives up!" Giving it a little chuckle at the end. Alko and Mewia didn't try to hide their displeasure of that name being spoken to their daughter. "Time to go, or you will be late." In a low voice her mother spoke and proceeded to remove Hasu from the shop, leaving her father to leave money for the meal muttering there thanks.

Hasu's teacher was announcing the teams while her mind wandered to the event that happened and she was lost in thought. "Team 9- Tsukiko Hasu -"That got her attention and responded. "Yaminio Nero and Karoni Yamio." Hasu then let her mind wander again but this time Kuro-san popped up. "Now that concludes the teams now to meet you Chūnin ." Sensei lifted his arms and a string of white smoke appeared and various Chūnin stood up. "I'm team one Chūnin . Yamanaka Ino. Can my team follow me please." Three students stood up and followed Ino out of the room. And this followed on up till Team nine. "Yoshi, I'm team nine Chunin. Uzumaki Naruto. Y'know!" A couple of cheers in the emerged, while some jealous glares emerged too. "Can my team follow me please?" Hasu hastily got to her feet and exited the room with her new team.


	3. Chapter 2 - Discovery

Chapter two- Discovery?

Note- Thank you for waiting and now I present chapter two! yay now to work on chapter 3 ^^' again if there is anything spelt wrong please tell me!  
I don't own Naruto but I do own the OC's and plot of the story thanks !

"First things first, I want to check that you three are worthy of being a genin!" Naruto boomed. "Eeehhh!?" Was the only sound herd coming from two of the trio, Hasu just looked mortified at being in the presence of her sensei after her parents reactions? Naruto hid a snicker and continued  
"To do this I will be testing you" A jingle sound was made as Naruto lifted his hand.  
"In order to pass you will need to get one of these off me by noon or, else you will get no lunch." Confusion spread among the faces of the trio but it was Nero that spoke first. "But Sensei, there two bells and three of us so one of us will fail anyway." -He reminds me of sakura, since that's what she said...- Naruto chuckled "Sharp, then make sure you get a bell, start when I say go." Yomi twitched and runs at Naruto. Dragging his foot on the floor to create a dust cloud. Once the dust settled, it revealed Yomi face first on the floor and Naruto off side. "Chill, I haven't said go yet, y`know." Chuckled Naruto as Yomi stood up grumbling, dusted her self down and stormed off towards the other two.  
Hasu, Yomi, Nero scattered at go. Panting Hasu came to a skidding stop and almost face planted a tree, she huffed and messed with her hair then sat down. "Boar, Fox, Bear, eagle, Dog, Tenshin!" She whispered and poof, she formed into a wolf, turned closed her eyes and sniffed the air.

In a low mumble. "West direction was Yomi who was in a tree planning the sneak attack, Nero wasn`t too far, north-east-ish and he's creating a diversion and sensei is... With... Them... But... Near... me." Hasu trailed off and open her eyes to spy Naruto approaching "Yo!" Hasu growled at him "Kage bushin." She then sniffed again " you`re not a clone, are you Sensei?" Naruto stifled a chuckle and stepped forward causing Hasu to growl once more before releasing her jutsu and placing her hands on the trunk. "Well done, I'm not a clo-" Naruto was cut off as he herd a crunch and froze. "Shadow possession, success. You should be aware of traps, Sensei." Naruto sighed. "Now, what will you do? While your liked this you can`t move either." The shadow under Naruto began stretched around him but it only got to waist height before it receded back to Hasu as she collapsed and her hair parted. "Hmm, you need to work on your Shadow possession, seems like you can't hold it long." Naruto stated whilst being impressed. Hasu looked up and open her eyes and looked directly at Naruto and he looked a surprised. "Those... Eyes... Reginnie. You have them too?" Naruto smiled then lost it after seeing Hasu terrified look but before he could say anything she formed a seal and faded into shadow.

Yomi and Nero changed to a defensive stance after the clone disappeared in the clearing. Hasu ran out into the clearing, out of breath. "Any sign of Naruto-Sensei?" she huffed, running towards them waving her arm. Nero met her half way shaking his head and then continued past hers as a disappointed look crossed it, he then stopped turned threw a kunai at Hasu but she dodged it. "W-what was that for?!" Hasu protested. Then Yomi joined Nero. "Not bad, Naruto-Sensei but you haven't known Hasu quite as long as we have. She doesn't approach like that, also she doesn't have a kunai bag on her leg." Nero and Yomi fist bumped and smirked. Naruto formed a seal "Release", he just stood there and smiled. "Nice observation there, so where is she anyway?" Naruto ask scratching the back of his head. In reply Yomi and Nero looked at each other and shrugged. "Not a clue" and "Beats me" were the only response.

Nero then fixed his gaze and spied at Naruto, gave a heavy sigh and sat down. "I give, Yomi, you can have the bell."  
"but Nero-San, There are TWO bel-". Yomi trailed of realizing that Nero was pointing at Naruto's hip where the bell sat. "One bell". He corrected. Yomi sank to the floor. "No way. She got a bell." Naruto was just as surprised as them then thought back to the fight he had with Hasu and just smirked. Nero stood up and stretched. A kunai flew towards Naruto but he spotted it before it could hit him. A clink then a hollow thud was herd as it was deflected then hit the floor. Yomi flew at Naruto causing him to jump backwards then he tried to move again to avoid both Yomi and Nero but he couldn't move. "Shadow Possession, Success!" Called a voice from the tree. –How I'm in the clear… the kunai- Naruto thought. Yomi on his right, Nero on his left and they both jumped at him.

"P-pass… ugh" Naruto croaked under them. Satisfied sigh could be herd as Hasu jumped down from her spot to join them. Naruto stood up, dusting himself down. "*Cough* Um good teamwork guys, Hasu continue working on your shadow possession jutsu, for advice I'd talk with Nara Shikamaru. Nero nice distractions though out your instincts are sharp and that is a vital weapon. Yomi, you're a little too hot tempered but your speed and reaction time are sharp, both vital weapons something like an ambush squad." Smiles grew among their faces some bigger than others.  
"Looking at you three now, you're good as a team but you need work, a lot of work but you pass and will learn as you go. Right as a treat I'm going to take you for ramen!" Naruto smiled as the smiles on his students faces grew from ear to ear as they turned to leave Naruto spoke up again this time a little grim than before. "Nero, Yomi. You two go on a head I need a word with Hasu.

Hasu sighed and gave them an 'I'll tell you later' smile. They smiled back and they went on ahead. "Yes, Naruto-Sensei?" Hasu ask as she turn and pulled down her headband partly covering her eyes. Naruto stifled a sigh. "Uzumaki Nagato." He put bluntly. "Family, I presume." Hasu responded unnerved but earned a frown. "Clan member, my family isn't exactly here as such, but that's not the point." He replied. "Then what is the point?!" Snapped Hasu, paled and stepped back. After earning herself an even bigger frown from Naruto. "I battle my own clan. Because I thought what he did was wrong but then I realised he was miss lead, but my point is, was his eyes because they were the regennie, the same as you." Hasu froze and slowly lifted her hand and slowly drifted them over her half covered eyes. While she was distracted, Hasu didn't realised that Naruto had placed his hand on her shoulder but when Hasu did, she flinched. "Now let's get food." He grinned down at her before walking away and she began to follow.

"Finally, Sensei!" Wined Yomi as Naruto sat down with Hasu. Nero nudged Hasu with his elbow. "Can you see alright, Tsukiko-san?" Hasu blushed, placing her hands over her headband and then nodded. While Naruto tried to calm down the complaining Yomi, the old man of the store spoke up with a hearty laugh "Naruto, you ordering or are arguing? Kuku." Naruto turned to face him and scratched the back of his head with a laugh. "Ahh, Jiji-san I'm ordering, what are you guy's having." "Beef terakihi." Yomi boomed holding up her chop sticks. "Pork Ramen." Nero replied. "Um- chicken noodle-." Hasu mumbled. "All righty then!" The old man boomed again and then his daughter came from the back with some ingredients. "Nee-chan. Afternoon!" Smiled Naruto. "Oh, Naruto-Kun, I see you met you team. Such a lively bunch." The girl smiled sorting through the box. Naruto chuckled and then the old man placed down 4 bowls. A conjoined "thanks for the meal" was heard before they dug down to eat.

Later that day everyone headed home after getting there first assignment brief for the morning then saying goodbye, everyone went their separate ways. Hasu clicked and creaked the door open to find her parents in the kitchen with the kettle on. "I'm Home." Hasu announced tiredly. "Welcome back." Said her farther. "Hello dear, want some tea and tell us about you day?" Hasu shook her head. "No thanks ma, I like to go to bed. I'm tired." And headed for upstairs before her parents could protest. Laying her head warily on her bed thinking of what happened today. "My parents would flip if they knew…" Hasu thought to herself as she got ready for bed. Today was bad, tomorrow could be worse.


	4. Chapter 3- Allergy?

Kage Kunoichi- Chapter three  
Note- After a long ass hatitius i am back with Chapter 3!

I still don't own Naruto but I do own the OC's and plot of the story!

The late sun still slept in the dusk sky. Hasu was up earlier that normal to avoid her parents. She felt that she wasn't ready to them about her team. Upon leaving her room she remembered Kuro`s scroll and grabbed it before leaving. Hasu open the door and peeked down the long hallway, which looked like an endless stretch of an abyss in the dim light. placing one foot on the floor and felt it begin to creak. with a sigh, she waved a couple of hand signs and mouthed. secret arts-Shadow merge no jutsu. and silently melted into the shadows surrounding the hallway. swiftly sliding down the stairs she reached the front door, then canceled the jutsu. Creaking the door open and slipped out, swiftly making her way to the meeting area the proceeded to give herself a frown upon realizing how early she woken up and got there. it was barely dawn.  
frustrated Hasu when and sat near a tree and fumbled with the scroll, she received from Kuro. upon inspection she noted that it was a burnt bourbon colour with silver kanji on it that read WOLF. it was tied together with a black cord with a tag running the length of it that read BLOOD in kanji. Lost in thought and proceeding to bite her thumb, Kuro popped up"Only use in an emergency!" she snapped back to her senses and put down the scroll, then without thinking she was about to run though the summoning technique when she heard a rustle followed by two kunai. she grabbed one and deflected the other with it then jumped in and attempted to pinpoint her attackers position -there- she thought and returned the kunai and proceed to move too.  
The attacker flinched and grabbed it failing to notice the second one, so in the process of an attempt to dodge he slipped and fell into the tree. he panted gaining his breath back. "Don't move..." A cold voice sounded from behind him and then felt the point of the blade in his throat, dropping the kunai he was holding. "Heh, you got me, Your speed and reaction is top notch as alway, Hasu" The familiar voice caught her off guard forcing her to jump back a branch or two.

#Sorry peep suspension lol#

Regaining her balance and composure she straightened and faced her attacker. "Do you normally attack your students upon approach, Hm, Naruto-sensei?" Hasu question him in an annoyed tone. "I spotted you in the clearing so i snuck up on you but i guess that isn't easy to do." Naruto praised and chuckled. Hasu glared at him and the jumped back to the clearing to collect her scroll and the hid it as Naruto landed next to her. "you wanted to train, right?" asked Naruto, moving to face her, in reply Hasu just nodded and then saw him move across the clearing into a fighting stance. "i'll be your sparring partner until the others turn up." in response to that, Hasu turn sliding her forehead protector up and lowered into her own styled fighting stance.  
Naruto sprang first, followed by Hasu making the first attack but he blocked it then countered it, causing Hasu to slide backwards. Growling and flew at him again, landing a blow causong Naruto to fly backwards. Smirking he performed an kage bushin and was caught by them and then mixed himself up with them, moving in for another attack. Hasu responded and jumped back, performed her hand signs and her shadow stretched catching the clones and then biting them, thus causing them to disappear. then with the shadow taking form of an wolf in an attempt to bite his leg but he deflected it causing it to return to Hasu causing her to drop to one knee. Naruto took this chance to end the spar then felt a cool blade tip rest on his throat. "Hold it sensei."Hasu slickly said. Naruto halting refusing to move. sweat drop slid down his face, but Hasu held firm. "Alright, you got me, Again." Holding his hands up in defeat. Hasu loosened her grip as Yomi and Nero jumped down from the neighbouring tree,clapping.  
"wow Hasu, we knew you were good but owning an jounin? now that's something else." remarked Yomi  
"Yes" agreed Nero. "Truly a remarkable match, indeed." Hasu blushed, moving her forehead protector back down and Naruto stammered. "H- how long have you been watching for?" Yomi snickered "Long enough to see your get your arse kicked by an female genin!" Nero couldn't help be snicker at that statement.  
"Relax, Naruto, if i'd had helped, you would probably still had some of your dignity left, kuku". Laughed Kurama, Naruto responded with a smirk and yeah, shut up.  
"Anyway... on with today mission." Naruto pulled a scroll out. "our mission is an D rank. and its to find a cat." Naruto sighed 'again' but more to himself.  
Hasu looked like someone just insulted her, Yomi laughed her head off and Nero look stumped.  
"The particular feline were looking for, belongs to the lady of the fire nation 'again' so we need to roll out. the last location it was seen was the west of the border." Naruto took off and everyone followed. "N-Neko?!" Hasu stammered. "Um Sensei... i don't do well with Neko..." the words sunk like rocks in a stream as Naruto almost slipped of the branch. "Well thats understandable, due you being of a canine clan." Nero commented  
" well...um no... its just im allergic to neko's.. in fact" Hasu shy added and turned away. Yomi cracked out laughing. Naruto sat down and thought. "Why didn't you say anything beforehand?" Hasu went red slightly. "Well no matter, ill send you to do an training errand. then take a lecture from Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto performed a seal then a kage bushin appear. "Go back to the village with her. take her to Kasakhi. he should be at the Hokage office." With a nod Hasu and the clone headed off to the village while, Yomi, nero and naruto headed off to complete the mission.


End file.
